Hanji's Sexual Experiment
by AnimeDrummer
Summary: I know her name's spelled two different ways, but this is what I'm familiar with. This takes place a while after the end of the season. Eren and Mikasa are just talking when Hanji decides to have both take part in her next scientific venture. Disclaim Attack on Titan.


Hey it's me again. I'm doing a another lemon, this time it's for Attack on Titan. I'm considering doing another AoT fic if this does well before or when Season 2 comes out. As fixated has Hanji is with Eren being a Titan Shifter, she notices Mikasa clinging to him after the fight against Annie in Stohess. So what would happen if Hanji included Mikasa in her latest 'sexual' experiment?

About a week had passed by since the Rogue and Female Titans' showdown in the Stohess District. Eren was surprised he held out as long as he did without losing control, but still wondered if this was a step in the right direction.

"Dad, what are you hiding in that damn cellar?" Eren cringed. When the Titans first attacked Wall Rose, and he was accused of being a threat to humanity by the Garrison and Military Police, except for Commander Pixis, he started to remember his dad reminding him whenever he saw the key he wore, he'd have to find some way to liberate Wall Maria and reach their old house. At least Levi and the Scouts saw potential using his newfound ability.

As far as he knew, not only for Mikasa and Armin's sake, but for everyone, whatever was down there could finally put and end to the Titans. Even if it was just a clue how to survive even more. Now that he was finally in the Scout Regiment, he felt the answers he's been looking for were within reach.

"Eren?" a familiar voice rang.

"Mikasa. Yeah, come in. How's Armin dealing with Annie's situation?"

Mikasa entered. She knew this whole thing of multiple Shifters was a lot on her two closest friends. From what she saw, all she could pretty much do is be there for them.

"He seems to be taking it well. At least he got up this morning." said Mikasa.

Eren then noticed her hand reach out. "Mikasa, are you still doing okay after everything that's happened? I'll be fine knowing I can maintain Titan Form if the situation calls for it."

"I'll be fine, Eren. When I first saw you were a Titan, it surprised me that you slaughtered 20 of them. Realizing you were alive after Armin was sure you'd died, I couldn't help it." she chuckled a bit. "No, really, my eyes were waterfalls when we saw you were alive after your first time in Titan Form. You were still out of it at the time."

"I can't let what happened in that forest happen again. Just the possibility of other Shifters worries me. What if they're not on our side? Someday, Mikasa. The three of us; you, me, Armin, we'll reach the cellar and see what my dad left there, even if it's a clue to help stopping the Titans."

"Sounds good, partner." Mikasa's smile greatly impacted the polymorphic hero.

Hanji Zoe, a revered, somewhat eccentric scientist among the Scout Regiment, was deep in thought over her new experiment concerning Titan Shifters. She'd been fascinated by the concept of people able to become Titans.

"To think like Eren and Annie, the Colossal and the Armored have human intelligence as well as various qualities of ordinary Titans. But that isn't what this next experiment is about." she looked over at a small package in black wrapping.

"I need samples. And if I can't get one from Levi, I'll just have to get one from Eren first." Her devious smile beamed knowing this would be out of the ordinary, even for her. She walked down a few hallways trying to find Eren when she came across Levi's room which in fact was empty.

"Man, his room's always empty!" As she continued, she noticed Mikasa Ackerman's idle chitchat with Eren. Hanji decided to make her move.

"Eren, just who I was looking for." she spouted cheerfully.

"Hanji, why are you here?" asked Eren.

"Well, I was hoping to borrow you for another experiment, but I guess I can also add your friend."

"What kind of experiment?" Mikasa asked.

"Just to get some samples, it won't hurt at all." With that, Hanji closes the door hoping no one will disturb them. She walks up to both of them suddenly feeling down.

"I can't believe that bastard Levi! I can just a sample from him after this." She quickly removed Eren's shirt. Then gazed over at Mikasa.

"I know you've been wondering about him this way. There's no reason to feel nervous, Mikasa." She reached out placing the younger girl's hand closer to Eren's shoulder.

_'Did I not notice this before? How broad his shoulders felt?'_ Mikasa thought. Before she knew her shirt was off too, thanks to an interested Hanji.

Eren and Mikasa both felt pink dusts across their faces, but probably for different reasons, now that her chest was revealed. Hanji couldn't help but feel the sparks between them, but science came first and she needed _all_ of Eren to get what she wanted.

"Hanji, why is my shirt off?" Mikasa asked. She looked over again at Eren, who was completely unable to move, stunned by his friend's revealing figure as lewd visions entered his mind. Before he knew what had happened, he makes the next move. Clasping Mikasa's wrists, he towers over her on the bed, slowly sucking their lips together.

Taking in the flavor of Mikasa's lips, Eren couldn't help but push down deeper as the kiss became more passionate. The younger girl couldn't help but accept giving in that she'd imagined her and Eren like this. When all seemed calm as they came up for air, their pants were off, and Hanji was removing her clothes too.

"Youre...! What happened?!" Both younger scouts exclaimed.

"Now it's my turn." the scientist stated. She position Eren first. Then positioning Mikasa and herself opposite from Eren, she lowers Mikasa's head to taste Eren for the first time.

_"Why am I doing this? Do I really feel this way about him?"_ Her thoughts raced in her mind as she blew her friend, unintentionally spiraling her tongue sensually around his vein covered shaft. Hanji wasn't going to feel left out. She licked the side of the rod signaling she wanted to suck her favorite test subject.

Eren felt like he was getting the short end. His rigid manhood handled by two mouths let alone one. And one of them, one of his closest friends. He felt the intensity as Hanji sucked hard, trying to fit it all in her mouth. As the two girls swapped back and forth, Eren's thoughts spiraled.

_"Mikasa actually looks like she's enjoying this. Now, Hanji on the other hand, is more aggressive. Maybe she really is mad at Levi..."_

Both girls started to lick the sides of his shaft, enticing the young hero before taking their chests pressed against each other with Eren's rod in the middle.

"You sure about this?" Mikasa asked.

"It's going to be okay. This is all part of the experiment. Now just remember, up and down, lightly. Watch me." Hanji responded by gently moving her bosoms in her hands, massaging the immense length.

Mikasa then follows. Her emotions skyrocketing as she felt the length getting harder. Eren was almost at wit's end. Then it stopped.

"Hmm... Looks like you're ready." the eccentric researcher said.

"Ready for what?" Eren questioned.

Hanji found the black wrapping she was saving for this experiment. "What I have here... is a condom."

She places it over the shaft directing Eren back toward Mikasa. The young girl looked almost fearful of what would happen next.

_"That's going in me?! What kind of twisted experiment is this?"_ Mikasa braced herself for the worse.

"I'll start slow. So it doesn't hurt." said Eren.

"That's the right idea, Eren. Once you're in, let her take a moment and she'll give you the signal to continue."

Eren took the plunge. Breaking through his friend's sacred walls, he felt a spark. Mikasa couldn't help but feel her body tense up on her.

"Right there! Stay like that for a while, Eren." Mikasa shouted.

Eren stood still as Mikasa attempted to regain composure. Hanji looked in excitement as the young pair looked like they would enjoy their first time.

"It's okay. You can move now."

"Just go back and forth using your hips. You can also put your weight on your arms if you think it'll help." Hanji advised.

"Okay, Mikasa. Here I go!" He started thrusting. Mikasa was taken by pure ecstasy.

"AH! It feels so good! Fuck me, Eren! Fuck me harder!" Then, Eren felt his hand moving toward Hanji who was also sitting on the bed.

"While your nailing her, I'm gonna teach how to finger. Just relax your two fingers and move them like that." Hanji bit her lip back to keep from her over-excitement. The feeling of a younger man fingering her entrance was too much.

"That's good. Just a little faster now, Eren." The boy responded by heeding the scientist's call.

Damn, that's good! Why is it the younger ones are better?" she shouted. "Now it's my turn to fuck! While you're doing me you get a course on licking."

Hanji spun Mikasa around on her knees. Eren got a good view of Mikasa's holes. The researcher clamped her hand on the young boy's sack and instructed him how to further pleasure the younger girl.

"In this case, you can use one finger as well as your tongue."

"My tongue? I have to lick her...?"

"Come on, it'll be worth it." She positioned herself beneath Eren. Ready to take his jewels in her mouth.

"All right." He hesitated at first, but when he felt Hanji latch onto his nuts, his tongue went right in. After a while, Mikasa asked to lick faster with shallow breaths.

"Hanji, what are you...?" Eren groaned.

"Eren, I can't wait anymore. Lick me faster, harder!" Mikasa exclaimed.

The younger girl's screams echoed the room. Now, Hanji once again reclaimed his half-Titan hammer for herself, pressing Eren down on the bed. Towering him, she entered his vein covered bulge in her sacred garden, her screams of lust as a sign he was all the way in. Mikasa, not wanting to feel left out, laid on top of him too.

"Perfect. This can be a good time for another lesson." said Hanji. "Mikasa, sit closer toward me. That way Eren can reach easier."

"Okay. What will this do?" Mikasa wondered.

"Feel that? Slowly move your hips down like he did earlier while feeling his upper body, and Eren, don't be afraid to grab her chest if it's too much."

Eren couldn't believe they were doing this. At first it felt awkward, but then it became something deeper, meaningful.

Hanji moved deeper, the giant rod hitting her inner walls. The feel Mikasa had dry humping her polymorphic friend while having her mounds fondled. Eren knew he had to hold out longer than this.

"Son of a bitch! Your cock is so big!" Hanji was borderline sex crazed. She threw her head back as she continued to be completely drowned in desire. Mikasa clawed Eren's shoulders, really feeling it. Eren meshed Mikasa's breasts together, amazed how soft, jiggly and above all else, how nice they felt. Mikasa's face reddened slightly at the sight of Eren handling her chest, but she knew she had to do this for him.

"Now, Mikasa. I think you're both ready for one last lesson. This time, stay where you are and let Eren lick you again. Eren, you hold my legs with your hands. Also, do you see a small circular spot on top of the vagina?"

"Yeah, what is that?"

"That's what your going to lick for her first, but slowly. A girl's clit need tender love and respect. Then you can press your tongue in her and lick around at your leisure. Don't worry, it's almost over."

Hanji turned around as Mikasa lowered herself above Eren's mouth. The older girl felt her legs going into place when she felt Eren's hands latched on and started to go down on him again. She shuddered at first, but her anxiety turned into composure. Starting out slow, she began a steady rhythm. The more she got into it, Eren felt the same.

"Ah! I love it!" She grabs her chest, kneading like crazy. "Okay, Mikasa. Now gently sit on Eren and let his tongue do the rest."

"Here goes, Eren. Just be gentle with me." She then lowered herself completely and the young boy's tongue just felt natural to her. Eren's tongue circled her swollen clit, slowly and tenderly as Mikasa's shallow breaths became noticeable.

"Eren..." she shivered. "Please, deeper. I want your tongue to satisfy me!"

She reached for Eren's head, redirecting his tongue in her twat as he entered her. Lavishing her softly, taking in and savoring the taste of his friend's peach, Eren felt real bliss for the first time in a while.

_'Is this what I'm supposed to feel? Do I want to do this with Mikasa? Damn it! Hanji's really not giving up either!'_ Eren's thoughts raced as he licked faster, earning a few screams from Mikasa. Hearing that he was into it, Hanji decides to speed up the pace.

"Okay! Here I go! Get ready, Eren, because I need that sample! You're doing great!" Without warning, Hanji starts riding his jackhammer faster and harder, as groans deeply in response.

"OH YES! YES! YOU'RE SO GOOD! WHY CAN'T LEVI FUCK ME LIKE THIS? GIVE IT ALL TO ME, EREN!" Her shouts were answered by the young soldier as he viciously raided the inside of the younger female's sex skin.

"Hanji, no, it's too much!"

"It's okay, Eren. Just keep licking a bit longer...!" Mikasa responded.

After a short while longer, Eren's spunk filled the condom and Mikasa's love juice exploded into his mouth. Gently lifting her self up, the older woman removes the condom, thus collecting the sample she needed.

"That should do it. Thanks, Eren. You've been a big help." she said.

"Sure thing." Eren answered feeling wiped out as Hanji was dressed once again.

"I should go. I wouldn't wanna get in between you more than I have to. I'll let myself out. If you want, you can keep practicing everything you learned." Then her devious smile returned.

"It's okay. I won't tell anyone." she assured them. "I'll see you both later."

With that, the two young heroes were alone yet again. Both laying flat on the bed, they wonder who should say something first.

"That... really happened." Surprisingly, they both said it at the same time. And then the laughs rolled in.

"Say, Eren."

"Yeah, Mikasa?"

"There are a few things I wanna work on... with you."

"That's how I feel. Just something I wanna clear up first."

"Which is...?"

Eren leaned in closer. "Let's not tell Armin about this."

Mikasa's lips come into contact with his. "Agreed."

What they didn't realize was Hanji was right outside the door. "They'll be just fine."

How's that? I really tried to give Hanji the 'sex teacher' role in this story. Just let me know how it turned out. I already have an idea for the next AoT story. A few of the Titan Shifters might have important roles. Leave good reviews and I'll see what I can do about this new story. This is Anime Drummer sayin' peace out!


End file.
